1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for mounting panel assemblies forming a curtain wall on the body of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a curtain wall forms an external wall of a building by mounting panel assemblies on the building body, and the panel assemblies are mounted on the building body by means of fasteners.
For example, an L-shaped fastener is fixedly secured to the body of a building, a secondary fastener is secured to the primary fastener by means of bolts, and the secondary fastener is fixedly secured to panel assemblies, thereby mounting the panel assemblies on the building body.
In such a mounting arrangement, since the panel assembly mounting position is adjusted by adjusting the position of the secondary fastener relative to the primary fastener in the direction perpendicular to the building body, and moving the panel assemblies relative to the secondary fastener in the vertical direction and the transverse direction parallel to the building body, the mounting operation itself becomes very troublesome.
Further, since the secondary fastener is fixedly secured to the panel assemblies by means of bolts so as to press the wide surface of the secondary fastener against the panel assemblies, the area of the secondary fastener which is pressed against the panel assemblies becomes wide, and if the secondary fastener is inclined, or the surface of the secondary fastener, which is kept in contact with the panel assemblies, or the surfaces of the panel assemblies in or are uneven, then it becomes impossible sometimes to mount the panel assemblies vertically on the building body.